The Rain That Won't Stop
by sushilover chan
Summary: I believed there was only one way to stop the pain. The pain that would never stop.    US/Killer!UK M for violence and safety. One-shot


**A/N: I have been stressed out lately and I've had this idea on my mind for a while so yeah. I also wrote this while listening Taishou a from Higurashi.I'M SORRY ALFRED FOR TAKING MY ANGER OUT ON YOU! FORGIVE MEEE! Sorry for any errors. Warnings: Contains violence and killing. **

* * *

I can't take it anymore. The pain. The pain of living my life without America. I lived centuries after the Revolution, silently telling myself it was my fault. I was wearing a mask. I had said I had forgiven him for the Revolution. I really had. But my heart still hurt. The rain did not stop - it never had since that time. The emptiness was too much. I cried myself to sleep every night. I just lived like this. A sad empty life. Until I just couldn't take it anymore.

I brought the bat down on his leg. Alfred's eyes were clenched shut in pain. Why wasn't he crying? Why didn't he scream in pain? It frustrated me. I brought it down again. This time on his arm. He let out a strangled cry, as if he was trying to hold it in.

_Scream. Cry. Let me hear you scream in pain._

The rain washed away the blood on the ground, succeeding in drenching us both. _It was his fault. His fault I was like this. _Am I right?

_Y__es. It's his fault._

He had left me, broke my heart, left me alone in the rain. Another swing on his leg. The same on I had broken. Each swing seemed as if it was lifting a burden off my shoulders. I felt lighter. Another swing. I don't know where I had hit him. A satisfying scream had been heard. I brought it down again. Alfred was saying something. I couldn't hear him. What was he saying? I tried to bring the bat down again..until I heard something.

"I'm sorry."

What? Did Alfred apologize to me? No. It was too late for that. I raised the bat again. Brought the bat down on his stomach, causing him to cough up blood. He was still refusing to scream and cry. Why? _Why? Why? _Alfred's once bright blue eyes were now dull in pain. Some of his blood was on my clothes and staining my hands and face. I licked his blood off my lips. I swung it down again. And again. And again in a steady rhythm. Alfred had let out screams, but it had seemed he was holding back again. It frustrated me. As I raised up the bat again, he said something again.

"_I forgive you, Arthur." _

_No! _He was not supposed to say that! I screamed as loud as I could as I swung the bat down on his head. Blood splattered everywhere. I beat him until I was sure he was dead. Blood stained my clothes and body. I looked down at my hands and I saw blood. _His _blood. I realized something. I had _killed _him. The person I loved so much. He's gone. Forever. I would never see those beautiful blue eyes ever again. I would never see his smile that seemed to brighten a room. Or hear his light laughter. The worst part was is that is was all my fault. Even in the end, he forgave me. I remember his last words before I brought the bat down for it's fatal blow.

"_I forgive you." _

How was he able to forgive me so easily? I had beat him. Hard. The rain seemed to pour down harder. It started to hurt. The ache in my heart had returned again. _No! It was supposed to go away! _I slumped to the ground, mud covering my blood covered pants. The reasons I had for killing him finally dissolved. They were only justification, anyway. I crawled over to the corpse of the one I loved so dearly. I touched his bloodied face. I clutched my head and screamed.

"WHY?"

"Why? Why? Why? Why did I do this terrible act? Why did I commit such a sin? Mud and _his _blood covered my once clean clothes.

_I__ don't care_. I stopped caring a while ago. I looked over the blood covered corpse that belonged to the person I loved so much.

_Why? Why did I kill him?_ As if to answer my own question, I whispered an answer.

"To get rid of the pain. The pain that didn't go away."

I proceeded to drag the corpse to a hole I had dug prior to the beating. I dumped the corpse in the dark hole and covered it up. As I started to gather twigs to cover the evidence, tears had escaped my eyes. But I refused to cry. I heard a voice in my head.

_You don't care, remember? You killed him. Finish what you started. Don't show any weakness._

I swallowed my tears and kept going.

* * *

When I had finished, I slumped down next to where I had buried America, the rain still beating down on my body.

_"I forgive you, Arthur." _The phrase kept replaying itself in my mind. It drove me mad.

How can you forgive me? After all I had done to you?

"_I'm sorry." _

Why did you apologize? Tears escaped my eyes, showing no intention of stopping. _Fuck. I should have been the one apologizing to you. _The silent crying turned to sobbing, then wails.

I trudged home. The string of events that had just occurred replaying over and over again in my mind. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _I kept repeating the phrase like a mantra. It was useless. I can't repent. The rain poured down even harder.

I opened the door, not bothering to change out of my clothes. There would be no point, after what I was going to do. I took my gun out of the drawer. I pointed it to my head. "I'm sorry Alfred."

_I'll see you soon, love. _I pulled the trigger.

_**Bang.**_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sad. SORRY ALFRED AND ARTHUR! I'm sorry my dear readers. I apologize if you don't like it. Just a nerdy way of taking out my stress and anger. SORRY! ****Well, I should work on my other fic now. To cheer me up. **


End file.
